En cinquante thèmes
by Aledane
Summary: Il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux que des petits rien, qui, une fois assemblés, formaient une tapisserie aux milles couleurs de l'amour. Recueil sur le couple Obinakin.
1. Un rhytme inquiet

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je viens de découvrir le fandom Star Wars, et comme j'adore l'univers et les personnages, je me suis lançée dans une fiction sur le couple Anakin/Obi-wan, qui est bien trop peu représenté à mon goût.**

 **Ce ne sera pas une histoire très construite, juste un recueil de textes très courts. Les thèmes utilisés proviennent du site Livejournal un perso. Star Wars appartient à Disney (si j'ai bien suivi l'actualité)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 1 : Un rythme inquiet**

Obi-wan Kenobi est un jedi. Pour lui, le code est une vérité absolue, le pilier central de son univers. Il sait en réciter les lois intégralement, par ordre d'importance, par date de création, par pair et par impair, dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. Il sait exactement ce qu'il a le droit de faire et ce qui lui est interdit.

Obi-wan Kenobi est un jedi. Il n'a pas droit aux mêmes sentiments que les civils. Le code jedi proscrit l'attachement, aux choses matérielles comme aux personnes. Sa seule amante devrait être la Force.

Obi-wan Kenobi est un jedi. Et pourtant, quand Anakin se tourne vers lui et plante son regard clair dans le sien, il sent son coeur se mettre à battre fort, beaucoup trop fort.

Obi-wan Kenobi est un jedi. Mais c'est avant tout un homme. Et les battements désordonnés qui font vibrer sa poitrine l'inquiètent de plus en plus.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

 **Prochain thème : Désir**


	2. Désir

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Et oui, je suis déjà de retour ! Comme je peux taper ces textes sur mon portable sans risquer une tendinite, je vais essayer de poster tous les jours. Une bonne nouvelle, donc :)**

Réponse à Emilie :

Et oui, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien du Obinakin ! Il y a un manque flagrant de fanfictions sur eux (et sur Star wars en général), alors j'ai pris mon crayon et hop !

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 2 : Désir**

Anakin aime les femmes. C'est ce qu'il a toujours cru, et c'est ce qu'il croit encore. Il aime les rondeurs voluptueuses de leurs corps, la douce caresse de leurs lèvres, la senteur veloutée de leur peau.

Anakin aime Padmé. Il aime son sourire aussi sage que malicieux, sa voix chaude qui le trouble tellement, et la grâce qui émane de sa silhouette. Oui, assurément, il aime Padmé.

Mais ... Il y a Obi-wan. Obi-wan et ses yeux si bleus, si étranges et rassurants à la fois.

Et parfois, quand Padmé dort et que lui est seul, Anakin se demande ce que cela lui ferait si, à la place de son épouse, c'était son Maître qu'il rejoignait pour la nuit. Quelles sensations ressentirait-il, dans les bras d'Obi-wan ?

Et surtout, que penserait son Maître, s'il savait à quel point son Padawan le désire ?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Je répondrai avec plaisir à vos reviews !**

 **Prochain thème : Le front terne d'ennui**


	3. Le front terne d'ennui

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Comme promis, le chapitre 3 est déjà en ligne ! Profitez bien !**

Réponse à Emilie :

Oui, Anakin est un très très vilain padawan. Et ça ne va pas s' arranger ensuite ! ;)

Réponse à flocon :

Heureuse de te faire plaisir :) Compte sur moi pour écrire de bons petits moments !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 3 : Le front terne d'ennui**

Anakin Skywalker n'est pas connu pour sa patience. Tous, au Temple jedi, savent que le padawan de Maître Kenobi déteste devoir attendre.

Obi-wan est bien d'accord avec eux. Dés que l'Élu pointe le bout de son nez, les infiltrations tournent au combat à deux contre cent, et les embuscades deviennent de véritables enfers.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne viendra pas, Maître.

\- Il viendra.

\- Ça fait une éternité qu'on l'attend !

\- Vingt minutes, Anakin. Vingt minutes ...

Et le padawan de se mettre à bouder, la bouche tordue en une moue puérile et le font plissé. L'ennui ne lui réussit vraiment pas.

Maître Kenobi devrait dire à son padawan à quel point il est ridicule. Mais Obi-wan se contente de le trouver adorablement enfantin.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Reviewez avec passion ;)**

 **Prochain thème : L'arme au poing**


	4. L'arme au poing

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un peu de tristesse dans ce texte, parce qu'il en faut bien de temps en temps.**

Réponse à flocon :

Effectivement, Obi-wan ne peut pas résister aux petites moues d'Anakin. C'est ça, le pouvoir de la jeunesse !

Réponse à Emilie :

Frustrer Anakin ? Loin de moi cette idée ... ;)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 4 : L'arme au poing**

C'est un cauchemar. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. La lave, les passerelles, la couleur rouge du sabre d'Anakin, ses yeux si jaunes, atrocement inhumains, tout ça est impossible.

Ses doigts sont crispés sur la poignée de son sabre laser. Sa posture est défensive. Il ne veux pas l'attaquer. Pas lui. Pas ce garçon qu'il aime plus que tout.

\- Ça ne rime à rien, Anakin ! Je te suis supérieur !

\- C'est mal connaître mes nouveaux pouvoirs !

Par la Force, faites que ce soit un mauvais rêve.

Mais le grésillement du sabre d'Obi-wan est on ne peut plus réel. Tout comme l'odeur horrible de la chair brûlée, suivie des hurlements d'Anakin et son Maitre.

\- Je t'aimais, Anakin !

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Review un jour, review toujours !**

 **Prochain thème : De grands yeux purs**


	5. De grands yeux purs

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Aujourd'hui, quelque chose de moins triste que la dernière fois. Enfin ... c'est pas joyeux, non plus.**

 **Mais trêve de bavardages ! En avant !**

Réponse à Emilie :

Effectivement, c'était vraiment un cri du coeur. Cette réplique m'a toujours perturbée dans le film, alors j'ai décidé de l'exploiter.

Réponse à flocon :

C'est vrai que la saga aurait été très ddifférente si Anakin avait gagné le combat. Déjà, il n'aurait pas eu tout l'attirail noir de Dark Vador. Et peut-être qu'il aurait pu réussir à faire passer Obi-wan du côté obscur ...

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 5 : De grands yeux purs**

\- Vous connaissiez mon père ?

Le regard de Luke est chargé d'espoir. Enfin on lui parle de ce père inconnu, mille fois imaginé, au sujet duquel il connait si peu de choses !

Face à lui, Obi-wan sourit. Un petit sourire triste, de ceux qui mèlent à la fois les souvenirs heureux et de profonds regrets. Ce garçon ressemble tellement à Anakin ... La démarche, la posture, l'accent, le visage ... et les yeux. Ces deux iris si clairs qui renferment la pureté de l'enfance et la profondeur de la maturité.

Le sourire de l'ermite se fane. Luke n'est pas Anakin. Et il ne le sera jamais. On l'a élevé en lui apprenant que quoi qu'il fasse, le monde continuerait de tourner, alors qu'Ani a grandi en pensant que ses actions pourraient un jour changer le cours des choses. Luke est bien moins idéaliste que son père : c'est d'ailleurs une de ses plus grandes forces.

Non, Luke ne sera jamais Anakin. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Obi-wan sait qu'il ne pourra jamais l'aimer autant qu'il a aimé Ani.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Que la review soit avec vous !**

 **Prochain thème : Vivre au gré des rêves**


	6. Vivre au gré des rêves

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire.**

Réponse à Emilie :

Obi-wan n'a de toute façon pas passé assez de temps avec Luke pour nouer une vraie relation. C'est resté assez superficiel entre eux.

Réponse à flocon :

C'est vrai que pris dans ce sens là ça devient adorablement romantique :)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 6 : Vivre au gré des rêves**

Parfois, Anakin rêve.

Pas de ces rêves étranges dont le souvenir s'efface au réveil, non, il rêve du passé et de l'avenir, au gré des envies de la Force. Après tout, il est l'Élu, il est normal que la qu'Elle lui offre de temps en temps un regard sur le futur.

Son premier rêve est celui dont il se souvient le mieux. Peut-être parce que c'est le seul qu'il aie fait sur Tatooïne, quand il ne connaissait pas encore la guerre et le deuil. Ou bien tout simplement parce que c'est le plus énigmatique de tous. Dans tous les cas, ce rêve lui revient souvent : au moins une nuit par mois.

Dans son rêve, il y a une femme. Elle pleure et elle lui hurle :

\- Ani ! Sauve moi ! Je t'en supplie, Ani !

Et alors qu'il se précipite vers elle, il entend un homme qui hurle tout aussi fort :

\- Anakin ! Je vais mourir ! À l'aide !

Il voudrait bien les aider, mais il sent une main se poser sur son épaule, et une voix s' élève dans l'air.

\- Tu ne pourras pas les sauver tous les deux.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Non, Ani. Il faut choisir.

Et brusquement, le rêve s' arrête, brisé par la venue du matin. Anakin revient péniblement à la réalité, et il finit par mettre un nom sur les visages de la femme et de l'homme : Padmé et Obi-wan. Il frissonne, et les paroles de la voix lui reviennent en tête.

 _Tu ne pourras pas les sauver tous les deux._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **La review pour tous et tous pour la review !**

 **Prochain thème : L'éclat du temps sentimental**


	7. L'éclat du temps sentimental

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Autant vous le dire : ce thème m'a donné du fil à retordre ! C'est un des plus étrange de la série, si vous voulez mon avis.**

 **Pour les besoin du texte, j'ai inventé la planète Torescant. Elle est située près de la bordure extérieure et son soleil est blanc.**

Réponse à flocon :

Oh oui, pauvre petit Ani ... J'adore aussi utiliser les rêves, mais il ne faut pas trop jouer dessus, sinon ça peut vite tourner au ridicule.

Réponse à Emilie :

Dilemme, dilemme, dilemme ... Pour la voix mystérieuse, ça peut être Qui-gon ou bien la Force elle-même

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 7 : L'éclat du temps sentimental**

Le moteur du vaisseau de transport en commun émet un vrombissement sourd, coupé de temps en temps par un sifflement qui en dit long sur l'âge du véhicule. Le soleil blanc de Torescant traverse la vitre et vient illuminer laes cheveux blonds d'Anakin.

Le padawan dort profondément. C'est normal, à dix ans, on supporte mal les longs trajets. Assis à côté de lui sur la banquette, Obi-wan couve le garçon d'un regard tendre.

Il l'aime, ce gosse. Bien plus que le permet le Code. Il l'aime comme le petit frère qu'il n'a jamais eu, comme le fils qu'il aurait pu avoir s' il n'était pas devenu jedi. Et ça lui fait peur, parfois, de savoir qu'il trahit les règles jedi, celle qu'il a pourtant juré du suivre à la lettre. N'est-il pas un parjure ?

Mais en cet instant, rien ne compte. Le Code, les règles, il s' en moque : le Temple est loin, la morale encore plus.

Sous l'éclat du soleil blanc, il se donne le droit d'être sentimental.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Si tu as aimé, la review poster tu dois. #Yodastyle**

 **Prochain thème : Front de soucis**


	8. Front de soucis

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **La tristesse revient en force ... Désolée.**

Réponse à flocon : 

Heureuse que tu aies aimé, parce que je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de la qualité du texte. Je voulais mettre en avant l'amour filial, et je suis soulagée d'avoir réuss

Réponse à Emilie :

C'est vrai que c'est adorable, comme moment ;)

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 8 : Front de soucis**

La salle est grise, atone, froide. Son carrelage autrefois blanc a été sali par les semelles des nombreuses personnes venues boire et s'amuser dans cette petite cantina de Tatooïne. Les mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo métallique, Obi-wan scrute l'image que lui renvoie le miroir face à lui.

Son reflet le désole. Le dégoûte, même. La poussière du désert s'est incrustée jusque dans sa peau, par-dessus les cicatrices et la sueur. Sa bouche est maussade, tellement qu'on ne peut même plus l'imaginer sourire. Ses iris si bleus sont désormais aussi sombres que les cernes qui s' étalent sous ses yeux. Et il y a les rides. Tellement de rides ...

Il n'a que quarante ans, mais il en parait dix de plus. Un vieillard. Une loque. Son corps est marqué par la fatigue, le stress, la douleur et le deuil. La faute à cette maudite guerre des clones, aussi meurtrière qu' à Anakin. À Vador. À l'Empire.

C'est fini, maintenant. Quand il passera le seuil de cette cantina, il sera Ben, l'ermite qui n'a pas connu la guerre, et qui n'a jamais aimé Anakin Skywalker. Il ne sera plus rien, juste un grain de sable au milieu du grand désert rouge.

Oublier sera dur.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Les reviews sont le premier pas vers la domination du monde.**

 **Prochain thème : Les mystères du coeur.**


	9. Les mystères du coeur

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Ce texte-ci, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. J'ai fait plusieurs versions, mais aucune ne me convenait, et finalement j'ai posté celle-ci.**

Réponse à Emilie :

Il faut lancer une opération câlins sur Obi-wan :) Le pauvre, l'Histoire n'a vraiment pas été tendre avec lui.

Réponse à flocon :

Bienvenue au club des sadiques ;) Obi-wan est une victime. Mais ce qui est impressionnant chez lui, c'est qu'il a toujours réussi à trouver la force de se relever.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 9 : Les mystères du coeur**

\- Anakin ?

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- Puis-je connaître la raison de ton hilarité ?

\- C'est le cadeau de Maître Tachi qui me fait rire.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Le padawan lance un grand sourire à son Maître et lui tend un holocran affichant une image aux couleurs flashys. Un ensemble de lettres brillantes composent les mots "Les mystères du coeur", et plus bas, Obi-wan aperçois une sorte de cadran.

\- Ici, vous devez entrer le nom d'une personne que vous connaissez, puis il faut appuyer là.

Le jedi s'exécute, et écrit avec curiosité le nom de son padawan. Anakin s'empresse de mettre en marche le jeu, et, aussitôt, une animation d'un kitch absolu se met en marche : une véritable débauche de couleurs vives et autre paillettes, qui finit par dévoiler deux noms. Avant qu'Obi-wan n'aie eu le temps de voir le résultat, Anakin se saisit de l'holocran et commença à lire à voix haute.

\- "Anakin Skywalker vivra avec Obi-wan Kenobi une tendre passion qui se finira devant un coucher de soleil, dans les larmes d'un amour perdu."

Le jeune homme se mit à rire devant l'expression effarée de son Maître.

\- Ce jeu est génial. Vous saviez que Maître Windu allait vivre une romance platonique avec Jabba le Hutt ? Ou que je finirais ma vie aux côtés de Maître Yoda ?

Par la Force, ce garçon aurait sa peau.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Reviewez, mes amies !**

 **Prochain thème : Les pleurs d'une blessure**


	10. Les pleurs d'une blessure

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'ai eu quelques bricoles avec mon téléphone. Pour me pardonner, vous aurez deux chapitres d'un coup :)**

Réponse à flocon

Oui, sa tête devait être ... épique !

Réponse à Emilie :

Je me suis vraiment amusée avec ce chapitre ;) Et j'ai adoré jouer sur le prémonitoire

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 10 : Les pleurs d'une blessure**

Toutes les blessures finissent par cicatriser. Mais il faut parfois du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Ben Kenobi n'a plus de blessures ; seulement de vieilles cicatrices. Il a sa petite maison, ses quelques animaux, sa maigre source. Il est heureux, dans le grand désert de Tatooïne. Sa vie d'ermite lui permet de se tenir loin de ce monde si dur qui a failli briser Obi-wan autrefois. Le sable rouge a asséché ses larmes. Ben est une armure, une coquille friable mais suffisante.

Sous la peau de l'ermite, Obi-wan peut pleurer en paix.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre suivant.**


	11. Non

**Et voilà le chapitre 11.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 11 : Non**

Quand on est un jedi, il faut savoir dire non.

Non à l'attachement, non à la richesse matérielle, non à la colère, ... Et surtout non à l'amour.

Et ça, Anakin a du mal à s' y habituer. Il voudrait pouvoir aimer comme il veut : embrasser Padmé en public, serrer Ashoka dans ses bras, dire à Obi-wan à quel point il l'aime, ... Mais il n'a pas le droit. Et lentement mais sûrement, l'amertume gagne du terrain.

Obi-wan s' en rend bien compte : son padawan refuse de rejeter des chose que lui-même a dû laisser derrière lui.

Est-ce qu'Anakin est le jedi parfait ? Non.

Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment lui en vouloir ? Non, bien sûr que non.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Que la sainte review vous guide !**

 **Prochain thème : Aime, n'aime pas**


	12. Aime, n'aime pas

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Au programme ce soir : Vador et Anakin**

Réponse à flocon :

La fanfiction est gouvernée par le sadisme ;) Et les jedi ont des règles stupides. Mais peut-être que c'est comme pour les prêtres catholiques, pour que le Temple n'aie pas à entretenir les familles des jedi.

Réponse à Emilie :

Ouiii, Ashoka apparaît ! Et Obi-wan ne peut tout simplement pas rester fâché contre son padawan.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 12 : Aime, n'aime pas**

L'amour est vivant : c'est cela qui le rend si beau. L'amour peut naître n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Mais l'amour peut aussi mourir.

Anakin n'est plus que douleur et haine. Son corps est devenu une prison, la lave lui a brûlé la peau, chaque inspiration est un supplice, et Padmé, sa chère et tendre Padmé, est désormais morte.

Par la faute d'Obi-wan.

Il lui a chanté des mensonges, lui a fait tourner la tête et l'a montée contre lui. Anakin le hait, de toute son âme, autant qu'il l'a aimé. Autant qu'il a aimé Padmé. À la folie. Et plus encore. Mais Obi-wan l'a brisé, l'a trahi, l'a presque tué. Et la haine brûle, dans les yeux du sith.

Anakin souffre, dans son âme et dans son corps.

Mais Vador s' apprête à le venger.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Longue vie aux reviews !**

 **Prochain thème : Une fin malheureuse**


	13. Une fin malheureuse

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'ai détesté la scène du film sur laquelle est basé cet OS. Plus que Mustafar. Au moins, sur Mustafar, il y a un "je t'aime."**

Réponse à flocon :

Et oui, Vador débarque ;) Anakin a suivi l'enseignement d'Obi-wan, même s' il l'a rejeté quand il est devenu Vador. Ils ont forcément beaucoup de choses en commun, et leurs manières de se protéger sont les mêmes, même si comme tu l'a dit ça donne des résultats quasi opposés.

Réponse à Emilie :

Ils s' aiment, ces gros bêtas :) Et justement, à propos de la mort d'Obi-wan ...

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 13 : Une fin malheureuse**

Ils sont réunis. Le Maître et le padawan, sabre contre sabre, dans le ventre de ce monstre de l'Empire.

Ils sont réunis. Le combat est engagé, comme autrefois sur Mustafar, au milieu de la lave et des roches en fusion. Ils luttent férocement, jedi contre sith, armé de haine et de regrets.

Ils sont réunis. Mais le temps a fait son oeuvre. Le Maître est vieux, et le padawan puissant. Dark Vador lève son sabre, et Obi-wan sent venir le coup fatal.

Ils sont réunis. Et la mort les sépare à nouveau.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Pour les funérailles d'Obi-wan, offrez un bouquet de review.**

 **Prochain thème : Une fin heureuse**


	14. Une fin heureuse

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Beaucoup de gens avaient deviné ce qui se passerait dans cet OS :) Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

Réponse à Emilie :

C'est LA scène triste de la première trilogie. Mais ils vont avoir droit à leur happy end.

Réponse à flocon :

Bien sûr qu'ils seront réunis !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 14 : Une fin heureuse**

Vador est mort.

Lentement, presque avec délicatesse, Anakin s' extrait de la carcasse métallique du sith. Il lance un dernier regard à Luke, plein de tendresse et de fierté, avant de lâcher prise et de se fondre dans la Force.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sent bien. Une présence vient s' installer à ses côtés, et une voix familière résonne :

\- Bienvenue, Anakin.

C'est un jeune Obi-wan qui se tient face à lui. Sa barbe est encore rousse, et ses yeux sont aussi bleus que dans ses souvenirs. C'est l'homme d'avant la guerre, d'avant Mustafar, qui le prend tendrement dans ses bras. Anakin lui rend son étreinte, et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

Ils ont eu une vie pour détruire l'amour; ils auront l'éternité pour le rebâtir.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **C'est l'heure de la review danse !**

 **Prochain thème : Ces choses**


	15. Ces choses

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici le thème 15, labellisé sans tristesse !**

Réponse à Emilie :

Vivre avec Anakin pour l'éternité ... je ne sais pas si c'est une idylle constante ...

Réponse à flocon : 

Il faut bien un peu de romantisme dans ce monde si triste !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 15 : Ces choses**

L'amour se construit par petites touches, comme une peinture aux milles couleurs.

Anakin n'avait pas eu pour son Maître le même coup de foudre que pour Padmé : non, ça avait été un long processus, une affection qui s' était renforcée au fil des ans.

Il y avait eu les sourires. Des berceuses, aussi, quand il avait neuf ans et qu'il croyait encore aux monstres sous son lit. Des parties de cache-cache dans les couloirs du Temple, des bonbons offerts le jour de son anniversaire.

Puis était venu le temps des plaisanteries, des duels au sabre laser, et des soirées dans les bars fréquentables de Coruscant.

Ensuite, l'adolescence, les beuveries tenues secrètes, les taquineries au sujet de tout et n'importe quoi. Et son adoubement, la fierté dans les yeux d'Obi-wan, tandis que son coeur à lui se mettait à battre plus vite ...

Ce n'était rien et c'était tout à la fois.

C'était toutes ces petites choses qui vous font tomber amoureux.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Reviewez autant que vous le voulez !**

 **Prochain thème : J'ai trouvé un autre moyen**


	16. J'ai trouvé un autre moyen

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Aujourd'hui, le retour de Vador !**

Réponse à Emilie :

Merci pour le compliment ! Pour moi, leur relation ne pouvait pas être le fruit d'un coup de foudre, comme avec Padmé.

Réponse à flocon :

Un peu de douceur, ça fait toujours du bien ;)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 16 : J'ai trouvé un autre moyen**

\- Réponds-moi, Anakin.

\- Silence. Vous êtes mort.

Vador est seul dans ses appartements austères, seul avec sa folie, avec ce fantôme échappé d'un autre époque.

Obi-wan esquisse un triste sourire. Il sait quel effet il produit sur le sith, avec son corps d'il y a vingt ans, le même que lors de leur combat sue Mustafar. Quelque part dans l'esprit ravagé de Vador, ce qui reste d'Anakin pleure encore la mort de Padmé, et maintenant celle d'Obi-wan. Il faut le contacter, le faire sortir de son cocon de haine et de remords. Mais c'est encore et toujours la voix de Vador qui s'élève :

\- ça ne vous suffisait pas, de la tuer ? Non, il a fallu que vous trouviez un autre moyen de me tourmenter.

"Non, pense Obi-wan. Juste un autre moyen de te revoir."

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Vos reviews sont la garantie de la survie de l'auteur.**

 **Prochain thème : Les mensonges que tu crois**


	17. Les mensonges que tu crois

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Encore un peu de noirceur ...**

Réponse à Emilie :

Ce couple rime avec mignon ;)

Réponse à flocon :

Oh oui, la petite conscience énervante posée sur son épaule ...

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 17 : Les mensonges que tu crois**

\- Tu es comme mon frère.

C'est fou à quel point une simple phrase peut être tellement fausse et tellement vraie à la fois. Obi-wan affiche un sourire amical. Insoupçonnable jedi, si droit dans ses actes et si parjure dans son coeur.

Anakin aime Padmé. Ça se voit à la façon dont il la regarde, à la passion mal retenue qui teinte sa voixlorsqu'elle est là. Et ça fait mal. Vraiment mal. Obi-wan a la désagréable impression d'être la rivale de comédie romantique, celle qui passe son temps à baver sur le héros et qui hait l'héroïne à mort. Parce que c'est exactement ça : il aime Anakin plus que tout et Padmé éveille en lui une noirceur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mais il lui faut mentir. Encore et encore. Faire semblant de ne pas savoir, jouer le rôle du gentil Maître qui aime son padawan comme un frère, et rien de plus.

Et espérer qu'Anakin le croira.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Review ?**

 **Prochain thème : Beauté**


	18. Beauté

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **On continue dans l'aveuglement ...**

Réponse à Emilie :

Ah, la jalousie ... quel noble sentiment ...

Réponse à flocon :

Oui, ils sont frustrants, ces deux crétins ... mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime ;)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 18 : Beauté**

Anakin est beau, c'est un fait indiscutable. Quand il entre dans une pièce, on l'ignore rarement. Tout son être respire la force et l'assurance. Et il le sait.

Ça l'amuse, souvent, de voir les filles lui faire signe dans la rue. Il se permet mêmr parfois de leur rendre leur salut. Obi-wan lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne quelque chose à propos de la futilité des jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

Ah, Obi-wan ... s' il savait à quel point son padawan est fasciné par le bleu désarmant de ses yeux, il serait certainement horrifié. Au mieux dégouté. Alors, Anakin se tait. Il sourit au filles et donne l'impression qu'il a envie de les suivre.

Même si, à ses yeux, leur beauté ne dépassera jamais celle d'Obi-wan.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Si vous postez une review, Anakin viendra chanter sous votre balcon.**

 **Prochain thème : Ingénieux**


	19. Ingénieux

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **L'OS d'aujourd'hui n'a de rapport direct avec le thème que dans les recoins tortueux de mon esprit ... n'essayer pas de comprendre et profitez !**

Réponse à Emilie :

Ils sont énervants, hein ? Mais on leur pardonne ...

Réponse à flocon :

Obi-wan est la chaleur et Anakin est la lumière : c'est le pouvoir de la complémentarité. Et Anakin ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ... Si Obi-wan ne le retient pas. ;)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 19 : Ingénieux**

\- Obi-wan !

Le souffle court, Anakin se laisse tomber sur la berge du fleuve. Un de ses bras est noué autour de la taille de son Maître, tandis que l'autre maintient son sabre laser en place. À peine quelques mètres plus loin, la bataille fait rage. Il y a des cris, des tirs laser qui déchirent l'air et font trembler les roches.

\- Obi-wan, réponds-moi !

Le chevalier prend la tête d'Obi-wan entre ses mains. Plus aucun souffle ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

\- Non ... Non, non, non !

Comment on fait, déjà, pour soigner une personne inconsciente ? On lui a apprit, il y a longtemps, mais il a la tête vide de toute pensée cohérente, à part celle-ci : S'il ne fait rien, Obi-wan va mourir. La panique envahit son esprit, paralyse ses membres et il se sent soudain faible. À quoi cela lui sert-il d'être l'Élu s'il n'est même pas capable de sauver ceux qu'il aime ?

Il faut qu'il se reprenne. Vite. Le bouche-à-bouche. C'est ça qu'il faut faire. Il se penche et plaque ses lèvres contre celles de l'évanoui. C'est ... gênant. Et étrangement agréable. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Il appuie ses paumes sur le torse de son Maître et tente de relancer le coeur inerte.

\- Par la Force, réveille-toi ...

Et brusquement, Obi-wan tousse et ouvre les yeux. Sans réfléchir, Anakin le serre dans ses bras.

\- An ... akin ?

Peut importe la bataille, peu importe les jedi. Obi-wan est vivant, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et il y a cette douce chaleur qui persiste sur ses lèvres ...

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **J'offre un cookie virtuel aux reviewers ;)**

 **Prochain thème : Perdu dans une seconde**


	20. Perdu dans une seconde

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'ai encore inventé une planète. Essayez, c'est assez drôle à faire.**

Réponse à Emilie :

La mort d'Obi-wan aurait créé pas mal de problèmes dans la saga ...

Réponse à flocon :

Le baiser sensuel risque de mettre du temps à arriver ...

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

J'ai toujours adoré ce genre de moments ;)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 20 : Perdu dans une seconde**

La lune bleue de Jabar s'élève placidement dans la nuit. Il n'est pas très tard, mais Obi-wan supporte très mal le décalage horaire - même s'il mourrait plutôt que de l'avouer - et il est déjà endormi. Anakin, lui, n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Il a essayé toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables : compter les Bantha, réciter intégralement le Code jedi, ... Mais rien à faire. Le repos ne vient pas.

Dans le lit d'à côté, son Maître ne partage pas son agitation. Avec un grognement, le padawan se tourne vers lui.

Et brusquement, le temps s'arrête.

Les yeux d'Anakin se promènent par-dessus les paupières fermées, longent l'angle de la mâchoire, effleurent la gorge découverte, pour finalement s'échouer dans le creux de l'épaule. Obi-wan est beau, en cet instant. Il l'a toujours été, en fait. Anakin n'était juste pas capable de s'en rendre compte.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir _ça_ pour son Maître. D'abord parce qu'il est jedi, mais aussi parce que son grand amour, c'est Padmé. Mais jamais son épouse ne l'a fait se sentir aussi bien. Et aussi perdu.

Lentement, il effleure du bout des doigts le dos de la main d'Obi-wan. Il ne devrait pas, mais ... il ne peut pas résister.

Pourquoi s' éloigner du bord, quand la chute est si douce ?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chaque review envoyée rapproche Anakin d'Obi-wan ;)**

 **Prochain thème : Vagues profondeurs**


	21. Vagues profondeurs

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'ai été voir Star Wars VII, et je vous encourage vivement à faire de même : ce film est GENIAL !**

Réponse à flocon :

En effet, Anakin n'a aucune chance de résister. Mais Obi-wan non plus !

Réponse à Emilie :

Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce qu'aurait dû faire Anakin ;)

Réponse à obonekonobygirl666 : 

Thanks for your compliments !

Réponse à Maman bouba :

Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes toujours mes OS

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Ils ouvriront les yeux, ne t'inquiète pas ! Enfin ... plus ou moins. Mystère !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 21 : Vagues profondeurs**

Il est mort, c'est certain.

Comment expliquer autrement le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressent ? Obi-wan flotte doucement dans le vide. Tout est flou, autour de lui. Il ne sait pas très bien où il se trouve exactement, mais ce n'est pas grave : il se sent si bien ...

Le jedi a l'impression de tomber au ralenti. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans l'obscurité. La mort vient, et peut-être est-elle déjà passée. C'est sans doute une bonne chose. après toutes les épreuves qu'il a endurées, partir est un soulagement.

Lentement, le noir se fait, et Obi-wan articule sa dernière pensée avant de se fondre dans la Force :

\- J'espère te revoir bientôt, Anakin.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **L'auteur espère que cela vous a plu, et qu'elle ne vous a pas trop déprimés avec ce texte triste ...**

 **Prochain thème : Dans les soirs doux**


	22. Dans les soirs doux

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Encore un OS qui risque de vous frustrer ... Promis, un jour ils s' embrasseront.**

Réponse à Emilie :

Pour J.J. hip hip hip hourra !

Réponse à flocon :

Ils ne mourront qu'à quelques mois d'intervalle. Ça aurait pu être pire.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 22 : Dans les soirs doux**

Ce soir c'est jour de fête. Avi Torve, un des camarades d'Anakin, vient de devenir chevalier. Son Maître, une quadragénaire au tempérament festif, a invité beaucoup de monde pour fêter dignement l'évènement.

Et on peut dire que l'Élu a suivi ses instructions à la lettre : il a ri, il a mangé, et surtout, il a bu. Assez pour que ses jambes peinent à le porter. Et il a chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud.

L'air frais du patio lui fait du bien. Il se laisse tomber sur le rebord de la fontaine. Une silhouette se lève dans la pénombre du jardin, et vient s'assoir à ses côtés. Obi-wan.

\- Tout va bien, Anakin ?

Le padawan lui offre un sourire en guise de réponse. Il se sent tellement bien ... Son regard se pose sur les lèvres de son Maître. Il pourrait l'embrasser. L'ivresse lui donne la meilleure des excuses. Il pourrait l'embrasser et mettre fin à ces fantasmes qui se glissent un peu trop souvent dans son esprit ces derniers temps.

Oui, il pourrait. Mais il ne le fera pas. Parce qu'Obi-wan a passé son bras autour de ses épaules, et que ces rapprochements sont bien trop rares pour les gâcher avec un baiser volé.

Et aucun cas il ne souhaite briser la magie de cet instant.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Vous pouvez exprimer votre frustration dans les reviews.**

 **Prochain thème : Vivant**


	23. Vivant

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Encore et toujours de la déprime ... promis, pour le** **25, je vous écrit un truc joyeux.**

Réponse à flocon :

c'est énervant, hein ? Quels crétins, ces jedi ...

Réponse à Emilie :

Fais-toi plaisir, frappe bien fort sur ce qui sert de caboche à Ani ;)

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Si tu veux étrangler Anakin, c'est à gauche ;)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 23 : Vivant**

Vador est vivant.

Ben sait que c'est de sa faute. Il aurait dû achever son ancien padawan sur Mustafar, comme la situation l'exigeait. Mais il n'a pas pu. Et maintenant, c'est la galaxie entière qui paie pour ses erreurs.

La tombe de Shmi Skywalker se dresse devant lui. D'une certaine façon, c'est aussi la tombe d'Anakin : le bon jedi qu'il était est mort en même temps que sa mère. Ben vient s'y recueillir de temps à autres, quand la mélancolie se fait trop forte et que l'amertume lui dévore la gorge.

Obi-wan aussi est vivant. Pourtant, l'Empire le voudrait mort. On a lancé à ses trousses les meilleurs chasseurs de primes, mais qui penserait à le chercher au milieu des sables rouges de Tatooïne ? Rien ici n'est digne du grand jedi qu'était le général Kenobi.

Mais Obi-wan a disparu sur Mustafar, alors que Vador brûlait dans la lave et la haine. Dans ce vieux corps marqué par la douleur et le deuil, il ne reste qu'un vieillard pétri de remords et de doutes.

Plus que tout, en cet instant, Ben souhaite que tout cela cesse.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Si vous reviewez, vous aurez droit à un câlin d'Obi-wan ;)**

 **Prochain thème : Rassure-moi**


	24. Rassure-moi

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Aujourd'hui, un truc tout mignon. Parce que je commençais à attraper le cafard, à force d'écrire des OS frustrants ou dépressifs !**

Réponse à Emilie :

J'avoue avoir moi aussi eu l'envie d'exprimer violemment mon mécontentement à Vador. Mais malheureusement, il ne nous entend pas ...

Réponse à flocon : 

Personnellement, je soutiens la thèse selon laquelle écrire des fanfictions rend sadique ;)

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Fait gaffe à pas trop abimer Ani, j'en ai besoin pour encore 26 chapitres ...

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 24 : Rassure-moi**

\- M ... Maître ?

Lentement, Obi-wan émerge des limbes confortables du sommeil, et lève un visage encore endormi surmonté de cheveux en pétard vers padawan. Immédiatement, il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Anakin a les yeux rougis et le menton tremblant, signe qu'il a beaucoup pleuré. Et puis, trois heures du matin n'est pas la période durant laquelle le petit garçon se réveille, d'habitude.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, padawan ?, demande le jedi d'une voix douce.

\- c'est ma maman. Elle me manque.

Ah.

Obi-wan sait gérer des débats politiques ou des batailles stratégiques. mais consoler un petit garçon de huit ans qui veut voir sa mère, c'est un poil plus complexe pour lui. On ne l'a jamais formé pour ce genre de cas, car il ne devait, en théorie, jamais en rencontrer : très peu de jedi ont assez connu leurs parents biologiques pour les pleurer.

Alors, il fait la chose qui lui parait la plus pertinente.

Il prend Ani dans ses bras et il le serre très fort.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Une review, c'est un câlin donné au petit Ani.**

 **Prochain thème : Force et soutien**


	25. Force et soutien

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Bon, aujourd'hui, Anakin fait fort ... Et je dois vous prévenir que les deux prochains chapitres mettrons du temps à arriver pour cause de fêtes et de toute la partie rangement qui suit ... Désolée.**

Réponse à Malia-teen :

Contente que ça te plaise ! Et, franchement, la personne qui dira qu'Ani n'est pas mignon est un sans-coeur !

Réponse à MsDayva :

Le baiser risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver, je crois qu'il viendra vers le thème 45.

Réponse à Emilie :

Le câlin est un remède universel ;) Et effectivement, Obi-wan au réveil, ça doit être une sacré vision !

Réponse à flocon :

Mais oui, ils sont adoraaaables !

Réponse au poussin :

Si tu promets, alors je te le prête ;) Et oui, petit Ani est KAWAI !

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 25 : Force et soutien**

Obi-wan ouvre violemment la porte de sa chambre. Dire qu'il est en colère serait un euphémisme : il enrage.

Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Anakin. Ce foutu gamin a réussi l'exploit de foutre en l'air un accord diplomatique extrêmement important, en moins de trois minutes et en trouvant le temps d'insulter au passage la génitrice de l'ambassadeur Jabarii ! Des mois de travail partis en fumée !

Le jedi s'assied en position de méditation et inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Il faut qu'il se calme. Absolument. Il doit retourner au plus vite auprès des politiciens pour réparer les erreurs de son padawan.

Lentement, ses muscles se relâchent. La Force imprègne son esprit, aussi tranquille que solide. Sa colère s'estompe, et il finit par se relever, apaisé.

Peu importe où il ira, peu importe les épreuves, la Force sera toujours avec lui.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Cher papa Noël, je voudrais recevoir de jolies petites reviews ;)**

 **Un joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes !**

 **Prochain thème : La flamme éternelle**


	26. La flamme éternelle

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je suis de retour ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes !**

Réponse à flocon :

Moi aussi ;) ils ont dû mettre beaucoup d'animation au Temple

Réponse à Emilie :

Je me demande quand même comment Obi-wan a réussi à se retenir de l'étrangler

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Ça, pour avoir merdé, il a merdé

Réponse à Malia-teen :

Vision du paradis ...

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 26 : La flamme éternelle**

Le visage de Qui-gon est étiré par un sourire apaisé. Sur son lit de flammes, le jedi semble presque dormir. Presque. Les vivants n'ont pas le teint aussi pâle. Et ils n'ont pas non plus cette blessure béante, habilement dissimulée sous leur vêtements. Petit à petit, ma chair du jedi se change en cendres, et le padawan sans Maître sent son coeur s'alourdir.

Il détourne les yeux. C'est dur de se retenir de pleurer. Mais il ne peut pas. Demain, il sera Chevalier et il a une dignité à maintenir. Mace et Yoda ne pleurent pas, alors il se refuse à céder.

Ani non plus ne pleure pas. Il se contente de fixer le bûcher en silence, avec une gravité étonnante pour un enfant de son âge. Les flammes projettent des lumières sur son visage, et font luire ses yeux d'un éclat jaune.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Obi-wan frissonne.

Il a un mauvais pressentiment.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Pour la nouvelle année, reviewez !**

 **Prochain thème : Parmi ses petits anges**


	27. Parmi ses petits anges

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Anakin découvre les joies de la paternité.**

Réponse au poussin :

Horrible ? Certainement. Mais c'est une scène très importante.

Réponse à Emilie :

On rêve toutes de consoler Obi-wan ;) Et ton enthousiasme fait vraiment plaisir à voir !

Réponse à flocon :

Il a vraiment un mauvais karma, notre cher Obi-wan.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 27 : Parmi ses petits anges**

\- Alors ?

Anakin sourit, les yeux posés sur les visages radieux de Luke et Leïa. Sa fille danse au bras d'Han Solo, et son fils discute posément avec un Rebelle. Ils ont l'air heureux. Autant que lui a pu l'être autrefois.

\- Ils sont magnifiques.

Obi-wan lui adresse un sourire narquois.

\- Si j'avais su qu'un jour tu deviendrais un papa-gâteau ...

\- Tu ferais la même chose si c'était tes enfants !

\- Sûrement.

Anakin retourne à ses observations, totalement émerveillé par sa progéniture. Ils restent là de longs instants, mais Obi-wan finit par sonner l'heure du départ.

\- Il faut y aller, Ani.

\- D'accord, je te s... Par la Force, est-ce que ce contrebandier de malheur vient d'embrasser ma fille ?! Dégage ! Elle est trop bien pour toi !

Obi-wan soupira. Ce gamin aurait sa peau-une seconde fois.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Si Ani vous fait rire, reviewez !**

 **Prochain thème : Au fond de leurs dédales**


	28. Au fond de leurs dédales

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Aujourd'hui, une bonne tranche de symbolique.**

Réponse à Emilie :

Obi-wan se rend bien compte de l'immaturité profonde de sa padawan ... comme quoi, la mort ne fait pas grandir ;)

Réponse à flocon :

Ce genre de scènes doit être hilarant ... Pauvre Ani ;)

Réponse à Malia-teen :

Tant mieux si tu adores, parce qu'on en a encore pour 22 drabbles ;)

Réponse à Telrun :

Contente que tu aimes ! N'hésite surtout pas à reviewer, ça me fait super plaisir !

Réponse au poussin :

J'ai ricané toute seule longtemps après avoir écrit cette scène ;)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 28 : Au fond de leurs dédales**

L'esprit humain est un labyrinthe, dans lequel la moral sert de fin d'Ariane. Parfois, on réussit à trouver la sortie. Et parfois, on se perd.

\- Tu t'es perdu, Anakin.

\- Toi aussi, Obi-wan.

Eux s'étaient croisés au détour d'un couloir. Il avaient en envie de se rapprocher, de se connaître, de s' apprivoiser. Mais leurs fils s' étaient emmêlés, et ils avaient perdu le chemin.

\- C'est pour toi que je me suis perdu, Obi-wan.

\- Moi aussi, Anakin.

Et ils étaient restés au fond du labyrinthe, se séparant à l'occasion, se retrouvant de temps en temps. Jusqu'à ce que l'amour commence à tisser sa toile. Dès lors, se quitter leur avait paru impensable.

\- Je t'aime, Anakin.

\- Moi aussi, Obi-wan.

Et qu'importe qu'ils aient brisé leurs fils ; l'amour leur en avait créé un nouveau.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Alors ?**

 **Prochain thème : Lande fleurie**


	29. Lande fleurie

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Vous allez me détester ... désolée, c'est la faute du thème !**

Réponse à Emilie :

J'ai laissé parler la romantique en moi ;)

Réponse à flocon :

Et oui, enfin ! Ça a prit du temps, mais ils s'aiment !

Réponse à Telrun :

Oh oui, ça fait du bien ...

Réponse à Acharn :

Bienvenue ! J'espère que les prochains drabbles te plairont autant que les précédents ;)

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Je pense que oui. Mais comme dit le Code : il n'y a pas de Mort, il y a la Force

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 29 : Lande fleurie**

Le ciel de Naboo les surplombe, tel un écrin protecteur pour leur amour naissant. Les fleurs s' agitent sous la force de la brise, et le temps a disparu, emporté par le vent.

Anakin aime Padmé. Padmé aime Anakin. C'est une évidence. Il a dix-huit ans et elle vingt-quatre : ils sont jeunes et le monde ne compte pas à leurs yeux. Même pas les jedi. Même pas Obi-wan.

Anakin oublie tout, perdu dans cette lande fleurie. Rien n'a plus d'importance que Padmé à ses yeux. Et même si c'est trahir tout ce qu'il connaît, même s'il trompe la confiance de son Maître, peu importe.

En cet instant, Obi-wan n'est qu'un homme, alors que Padmé est une déesse.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Jetez-moi des tomates ...**

 **Prochain thème : Aux accords étranges**


	30. Aux accords étranges

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Ce drabbles est un de mes préférés. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi.**

Réponse à Orwen :

Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction où Ani est idiot ! ;)

Réponse à Emilie :

Ces scènes d'amour me font hurler chaque fois que je visionne l'épisode II. Moi je veux du Obinakiiiiin #fangirl

Réponse à Naamyon :

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras du fluff, beaucoup de fluff !

Réponse à flocon :

Se faire pardonner ? (Images mentales graveleuses)

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Il faut fonder un culte en l'honneur d'Obi-wan !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 30 : Aux accords étranges**

Luke flâne tranquillement dans les rues de Mos Esley. Aujourd'hui, il fait beau, dans cette région de Tatooïne : pas de tempête de sable en vue, et un ciel d'un bleu éclatant, presque douloureux. Le jedi marche au hasard dans les rues de cette ville où son père a vécu, il y a cinquante-neuf ans. C'est la terre de ses origines, et il est venu y chercher un peu de paix, loin de la République et de ses responsabilités.

Soudain, il s' arrête. Face à lui sont enlacés deux amoureux, sourires aux lèvres et tendresse au coeur. Elle a de longs cheveux roux et ses yeux rappellent le ciel. Il a les iris clairs et la chevelure couleur soleil.

\- Bawan ! Anorin ! Rentrez, vous allez attraper une insolation !

Ils échangent un regard complice. Main dans la main, ils prennent le chemin de leur maison. Et la Bawan, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, se retourne et lance à Luke un sourire entendu.

Le jedi lui rend son sourire. Il les a reconnus.

La Force sait récompenser ceux qui la servent ...

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Alooooooors ?**

 **Prochain thème : Avancer aveugle**


	31. Avancer aveugle

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Nous entrons aujourd'hui dans ce que j'appelle le "tryptique de la déprime" : trois drabbles où Obi-wan s'en prend plein dans la gueule**.

Réponse à Telrun :

Peut-être parce que Regulus a le sens du sacrifice et la maturité d'Obi-wan et Sirius l'impétuosité d'Anakin ? Leurs caractères se ressemblent, je trouve.

Réponse à Emilie : 

Je voulais absolument leur donner une fin (ou un début, dans ce cas-ci) heureuse.

Réponse à flocon :

Leurs âmes sont liées pour l'éternité ... ;)

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Et moi j'ai eu un très grand sourire niais plaqué sur la figure après avoir écrit ce drabbles ;)

Réponse à Shna :

Bienvenue à toi ! J'ai fait d'Obi-wan une femme pour rendre une sorte d"hommage" à un thre-shot qui m'avait beaucoup plu, et dans lequel Obi-wan était une femme. Après, qu'ils soient hommes, femmes, enfants ou ornythorinque, on les aimera toujours, ces deux crétins ;) La personne qui les appelle est un personnage lambda. Disons que c'est la réincarnation de la mère d'Anakin.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 31 : Avancer aveugle**

Ils sont morts. Tous.

Mace, Siri, Padmé, Anakin, ... et tant d'autres. Tués par leurs alliés. Trahis par cette République qu'ils avaient juré de protéger. Ils sont morts, et le monde part en vrille.

Sur les étendards s'étale le symbole de'Empire. Il flotte dans le Temple une odeur poisseuse, aveu de mort et de destruction. Et tout est noir, autour d'Obi-wan. Il ne lui reste rien, a part son sabre laser et sa gorge déjà sèche d'avoir trop hurlé. La Force est muette, comme le jedi défunts.

Il est seul alors que l'univers s'écroule et que le côté obscur prend les commandes. Seul au milieu des ténèbres, à avancer sans but.

Obi-wan Kenobi a peur.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **On se retrouve pour la suite du tryptique de la déprime !**

 **Prochain thème : Paradis perdu**


	32. Paradis perdu

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici la deuxième partie du tryptique de la déprime !**

Réponse à Emilie :

Je déclare le 4, 5 et 6 janvier journées internationales du câlin galactique ! Comme ça tu pourras consoler Obi-wan !

Réponse à Telrun :

Je vais le maltraiter, ce cher Obi-wan ;)

Réponse à flocon :

Réconforter, hein ? Ça me donne des idées ... ;)

Réponse au Poussin :

Tiens bon ! Courage !

Réponse à xKami :

Que d'entousiasme ! C'est génial mais ne me fait pas un arrêt cardiaque, je veux garder mes lecteurs en vie ;)

Réponse à Naamyon :

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras du fluff !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 32 : Paradis perdu**

Padmé est morte.

C'est triste et injuste, mais ainsi va la vie. Une femme de moins de trente ans est morte, et ça ne fais qu'une mort de plus dans cette galaxie. Seulement, Padmé avait une chose que peu d'autres avaient. Une chose plus précieuse que tout, et qu'Obi-wan n'a pas su garder.

L'amour d'Anakin.

Padmé est morte, et avec elle tout espoir de ramener l'Élu à la raison. Le jedi ne se fait pas d'illusions : sans elle, tout est fini. Vador n'aurait écouté qu'elle, son amour, sa femme, sa déesse.

Ça fait mal. La haine d'Anakin a gravé des images dans ses yeux, tellement profondément qu'il ne pourra jamais les oublier.

Dans ses bras, Luke et Leïa se mettent à pleurer. Ils ont déjà compris que quelque chose ne va pas. Obi-wan murmure avec amertume :

\- Bienvenue en enfer, les enfants.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Votre avis est important. Il contribue à sauver la planète.**

 **Prochain thème : Le point final**


	33. Le point final

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Troisième partie du tryptique de la déprime ! Un peu moins triste que les précédents, mais ann** **onciateur de malheur ...**

Réponse à maarinfinity :

Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ces petits textes ! Bienvenue à déprim/romantic-land !

Réponse à Emilie :

Câlin bien reçu ;)

Réponse à flocon :

Désolée pour ton anniversaire T-T

Réponse à Shna :

C'est sûr que j'éviterais de lui confier mes enfants ...

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Georges Lucas a du paniquer : il ne savait pas comment justifier la séparation de Luke et Leïa alors il a trouvé cette excuse bateau

Réponse à xKami : 

Tu me rassures ;) le mouchoir est à ta gauche

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 33 : Le point final**

Grievous est mort.

Tout est fini. Cette immonde guerre des clones, ces morts, ces blessures, toutes ces choses ignobles prennent fin avec Dark Tyrannus.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois - des années, même - Obi-wan se sent en paix. Il n'a plus a avoir peur, maintenant. Anakin a survécu, et lui aussi. Il n'y a plus de larmes à refouler, plus d'inquiétude à avoir.

La guerre est finie.

Si seulement il avait su ...

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Souffle délicat**


	34. Souffle délicat

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'ai une petite annonce à faire : le rythme de parution risque de changer. Vous aurez un drabble tout les 2-3 jours au lieu de tous les jours, car j'ai quelques bricoles personnelles qui m'obligent à délaisser un peu l'écriture. Vraiment désolée. T-T**

Réponse à Ankura :

Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction t'aie fait apprécier ce pairing que j'adore. J'aurais deux fictions à te recommander : **Iron maid** , de Kandai, où on réécrit la saga avec Obi-wan au féminin, et **Sur un bruit de verre brisé** , de Keralyn, où c'est un amour à sens unique.

Réponse à Emilie :

Pauvre, pauvre Obi-wan T-T

Réponse à xKami :

De rien ;) Garde quand même les mouchoirs, juste au cas où !

Réponse à ThedevilOfSlytherin :

Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Et tu as tout à fait le droit de ne voir en Obi-wan qu'un ami d'Anakin, c'est pour ça que certains drabbles sont moins axés romance, ainsi les gens qui n'aiment pas ce couple ont quand même des choses à lire. Et oui, vive la polygamie ;)

Réponse à flocon :

J'adore les ironies dramatiques ;)

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Il y aura encore des trucs tristes, mais d'abord, un peu de fluff !

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 34 : Souffle délicat**

Naboo est une planète fantastique.

Pour le petit Anakin, qui n'a jamais rien connu d'autre que le désert sans fin de Tatooine, cette profusion de verdure et de lumière a quelque chose de féérique. Il passe beaucoup de temps dans les jardins, en attendant la navette qui va les ramener, Obi-wan et lui, à Coruscant.

Ani l'aime bien, Obi-wan. Il a l'air d'être gentil, même si depuis que Qui-gon est mort, il ne parle plus beaucoup. Mais c'est normal. Si sa mère mourait, lui aussi n'aurait pas envie de parler.

Le vent agite délicatement les feuilles de arbres, et creuse des rides dans l'eau des bassins. Obi-wan est là, assis sur le bord d'une fontaine, les yeux dans le vague. Anakin s'approche sans faire de bruit, et se perche à côté du jedi.

\- Salut, souffle-t-il.

Obi-wan semble reprendre ses esprits et se tourne vers lui.

\- Oh, bonjour, Ani. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

Il est malheureux. Ça se voit comme un Sith au milieu du Temple jedi. Alors Ani pose sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Et Obi-wan sourit.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Les poses lassées**


	35. Les poses lassées

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Cette fois-ci, la guerre des clones s'invite. Sortez les mouchoirs !**

Réponse à flocon **:**

Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de sadisme, ça ne fait jamais de mal ;)

Réponse à Shna :

Ooooh, ton idée me plaît bien ! Si un jour tu la concrétise, je serai heureuse de lire une fiction sur ça !

Réponse à Emilie :

Ils sont so cuuuuuuuuuuute (l'auteur part en vrille)

Réponse à xKami :

Moi aussi je manque de mouchoirs. Mais j'écris quand même des trucs tristes. Ça s'appelle l'autodestruction ;)

Réponse au Poussin Fou : 

Tu as un esprit mal tourné ;p mais je suis d'accord avec toi

Réponse à Acharn :

Bienvenue au club des fangirls-qui-veulent-faire-un-câlin-à-Obi-wan ;)

Réponse à TheDevilOfSlytherin :

Le couple le plus ignoble de tout Fanfiction ? Je suis curieuse, qui est-ce ?

Réponse à Orwen :

Il avait trop la classe, Qui-gon. Pourquoiiiiiii #larmes

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 35 : Les poses lassées**

Marre.

Marre, marre, marre.

Obi-wan en a assez de cette guerre.

Il ne supporte plus de se lever le matin en apprenant qu'un de ses amis est mort, blessé, torturé. Siri est morte il y a trois mois, Avi hier, Malon dès la première semaine. Et bientôt, ce sera le tour des autres. D'Ashoka. D'Anakin.

Chaque jour, la liste des disparus s'allonge, et tout ça pourquoi ? Il ne sait même plus. De la politique, certainement. Ou quelque chose de tout aussi stupide.

L'horreur de la situation lui reste en travers de la gorge. Cette guerre lui a enlevé ses amis les plus chers, et lui enlèvera sans doute aussi Anakin.

Lui même ne sait plus où chercher pour trouver la force de survivre.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Des fatigues physiques**


	36. Des fatigues physiques

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Ce drabbles est plein de suppositions. Je ne suis pas totalement sûre que ce qui y est écrit soit vrai.**

Réponse à Naamyon :

Excellente idée, ma chère ;)

Réponse à Emilie :

C'est ça, la guerre ... T-T

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Mourir étouffé sous un tas de fangirls ... je ne sais pas comment qualifier cette mort ;)

Réponse à Malia-teen :

Contente de voir que j'arrive toujours à te toucher !

Réponse à flocon :

Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura plus de drabbles aussi tristes avant un moment !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Thème 36 : Des fatigues physiques

La vie de jedi est dure, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Il y a la Force, qui vous plombe la tête, envahit votre esprit et laisse en vous une désagréable sensation de vide. Oui, Elle est comme une mère pour eux, mais cette façon qu'elle a de s'incruter dans la tête de ses enfants, comme si leur esprit lui appartenait, c'est ... déstabilisant.

Et puis il y a les blessures. Les membres coupés, les prothèses, les tendons fragilisés par les sauts et les chutes, les od cassés, brisés, la fatigue, le stress, ...

Quand il prend sa retraite, un jedi est une épave. Son corps est marqué par les épreuves, l'usage trop fréquent de la Force et le manque de soins adéquats. Parce que, pourquoi aller dans un centre de soins quand la Force ressoude vos os et guérit vos maladies ?

Leur seule consolation, c'est qu'à force de côtoyer le Côté Obscur de trop près, les sith sont dans un état _encore pire_ qu'eux.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Plein de silence**


	37. Plein de silence

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **On retrouve un peu de bonheur, profitez-en !**

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Je suppose que certains Sith ont bien dû prendre leur retraite. Il y a ... longtemps. Très longtemps. Et la mort par asphyxie sous un tas de fangirls mérite de figurer dans les Darwin Awards ;)

Réponse à Emilie :

Pas du tout, très chère ;) Mais votre sadisme est inquiétant

Réponse à Malia-teen :

Cette vision me fait ricaner ;)

Réponse à flocon :

Tellement vrai ...

Réponse à TheDevilOfSlytherin :

Le masochisme est une vertu cultivée très fortement sur internet ...

Réponse à Ankura :

Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ces fictions ! Et toute aussi contente que tu continues à aimer les miennes :)

Réponse à Shna :

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à ta fiction, et c'était du joli travail, avec une chouette chanson et un triangle amoureux. Continue d'écrire !

Réponse à Naamyon :

Créons la Fédération d'Optimisation des Représentants du Code Epuisés ! #ProtectTheJedi2k16

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 37 : Plein de silence**

Les couloirs du Temple sont déserts. Peut-être que l'heure tardive y est pour quelque chose. La lune de Coruscant est déjà bien haute dans le ciel noir quand Anakin ouvre silencieusement la porte de l'appartement qu'il partage avec sob Maître.

Obi-wan dort. Tant mieux : son padawan n'a aucune envie de justifier son retour tardif. Il marche sur la pointe des pieds vers son lit, et se déshabille sans un bruit. En se glissant entre les draps, il commence à dresser des boucliers mentaux pour empêcher Obi-wan d'accéder à ses pensées. Son Maître ne doit pas savoir. En aucun cas.

\- Anakin ?

Le padawan se fige.

\- Je te propose de ramener ces gâteaux aux cuisines. La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, padawan.

Grillé ...

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : La paix d'une existence**


	38. La paix d'une existence

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Ça fait longtemps, mais me voilà de retour !**

Réponse à EinalemButler :

Salut à toi ! Il ne faut pas hésiter à reviewer ! Je ne mange pas mes reviewers, sauf si ce sont des chocolats ou des haricots. Tu n'as l'air d'être ni l'un ni l'autre, et ta review me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que les 12 prochains chapitres te plairont encore !

Réponse à Malia-teen :

On a TOUS vécu ce genre de situation. Et Ninjanakin n'y échappe pas !

Réponse à Emilie :

Aah, ces jeunes et innocents padawans ... ils oublient que leurs Maîtres ont eu une jeunesse eux aussi ... Pour le traitement contre le sadisme, je crois qu'on peut inverser la tendance avec des injections de masochisme ;)

Réponse à flocon :

Je partage ton avis sur la nourriture. On se crée un temple en l'honneur du dieu-Bouffe ? ;)

Réponse à Olane : 

Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité ! J'espère que les prochains drabbles te plairont autant que ceux d'avant !

Réponse à Shna : 

La vie de jedi est faite de terribles privations ;)

Réponse à TheDevilOfSlytherin :

Ton âme soeur ? Woaw, la chance ! #fan d'Anakin

Réponse à Orwen :

On l'aime comme ça, ce cher Obi !

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Obi-wan est un super-héros ! Il mérite un film rien que sur lui, une fête nationale, un culte autour de sa personne et une station de métro à son nom ! #fan d'Obi-wan ;)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 38 : La paix d'une existence**

\- Ben ?

\- Oui, Luke ?

\- Ça ne vous a pas manqué, pendant toutes ces années, de ne plus être un jedi ?

Bien sûr que ça lui avait manqué. Être un jedi était la raison même de son existence. La Force lui avait manqué. Ses amis morts lui avaient manqué. L' _avant_ lui avait manqué. Anakin, plus que tout, lui avait manqué.

Mais ... il a apprécié sa vie sur Tatooïne, dans la petite maison de Ben Kenobi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait plus de combats à mener, plus de vie à arracher, plus de sang, plus de morts. Ici, dans l'atmosphère sèche du désert rouge, il a pu trouver un peu de cette paix tant désirée durant la guerre des clones.

\- Oui, Luke, ma vie de jedi m'a manqué. Mais tu serais surpris du nombre d'avantages qu'on peut trouver à la condition d'ermite ...

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : En l'ombre familière**


	39. En l'ombre familière

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Vador fait son come-back et il n'est pas content !**

Réponse à Emilie :

Et oui, je suis revenue ;) Nos chers jedi vont s'en prendre plein la tronche !

Réponse à flocon :

Très bonne analyse de ta part ! J'ai le même avis que toi, surtout pour la partie concernant Anakin ;)

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Obi-wan est de ces gens qui cherchent toujours à se trouver une raison de vivre, même quand tout ce qu'ils connaissent est détruit. C'est pour ça qu'il est génial !

Réponse à xKami :

Moi je n'aurait pu être ni ermite, ni jedi :( Seul Obi-wan le peut. RESPECT

Réponse à Malia-teen :

Tatooïne, résidence de repos pour jedi fatigués ;) Nous sommes bien d'accord : Obibi est l'homme idéal !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 39 : En l'ombre familière**

Obi-wan est vivant.

Anakin est au comble de la joie alors que Vador enrage. Le Négociateur, héros de guerre et jedi renommé, cet homme adoré et haï, est toujours en vie. Et Anakin est heureux, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été auparavant. Même si il sait que son Maître est venu pour le détruire, même si il sent dans l'air qu'une page se tourne. Obi-wan est vivant, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Vador, lui, se prépare au combat. La vengeance est à portée de main, si proche qu'elle en parait irréelle. Alors il s' ouvre à la Force, et il prend brusquement conscience de la faiblesse de son adversaire. C'est un vieillard. Un vieillard intelligent et rompu à l'usage du sabre laser, mais un vieillard quand même.

Le Sith allume son sabre, et la chaleur familière du côté obscur embrase tout son corps.

Obi-wan est vivant, certes, mais plus pour longtemps.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Reviens**


	40. Reviens

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un petit drabble avant de partir pour une semaine sans wifi T-T**

Réponse à LayaCaldin :

Moi aussi je les adore ;)

Réponse à flocon :

Moi, je trouve leurs retrouvailles très tristes. Obi-waaaan T-T

Réponse à Emilie :

Abakin se la joue Jekyll and Hyde ;)

Réponse à Malia-teen :

J'ai déprimé pendant une heure après avoir écrit ce drabble ... ça devient dangereux pour ma santé, ce recueil ...

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Si seulement cet empoté s' était réveillé à temps T-T

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 40 : Reviens**

Parfois, on prononce le nom de Vador, dans les cantina de Mos Esley.

On parle de ses batailles, de sa force, de sa cruauté. Les voix se chargent de peur, de haine et de dégoût. Et on l'insulte, souvent. Lui, ou l'Empereur. Peu de gens savent qui il est vraiment, mais on se permet d'émettre des hypothèses plus injurieuses les une que les autres.

Obi-wan aimerait pouvoir dire qu'Anakin ne mérite pas ça, mais ce serait mentir. L'Élu et le Monstre sont deux faces d'une même âme. Et même si Anakin a été son soleil, Vador n'est rien d'autre qu'un trou noir qui prive la galaxie de lumière depuis des années.

Malgré tout, Obi-wan donnerait n'importe quoi pour que son soleil se lève à nouveau.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Tout ça et plus**


	41. Tout ça et plus

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'ai enfin retrouvé mon wifi ! Youpi ! :) Et voici les personnages que vous attendiez le moins ;)**

Réponse à Emilie :

Ouiiiiii #romantiquedanslâme

Réponse à flocon :

Des vacances avec Anakin et Obi-wan ? J'arriiiiiive !

Réponse à Malia-teen :

Puisqu'on est dans l'espace, autant ne pas se gêner pour les métaphores solaires ;) Voici un peu de gaieté pour toi !

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

J'avoue ! Il a la personnalité pour !

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Thème 41 : Tout ça et plus

C'est totalement inespéré. Voire même impossible. Mais c'est _là_ , devant elle, et elle ne peut (ne veut) pas le nier.

Bawan se tient immobile, figée face aux yeux clairs d'Anorin. Il est là. Anakin est là. Dans un autre corps, dans une autre vie, mais il se tient face à elle, tout aussi heureux et étonné.

\- Obi ... c'est toi ?

Obi ... Il l'a appellée Obi. Comme quand il était petit. Comme au temps où tout allait bien. Elle pleure. C'est un peu étrange. Autrefois elle savait contrôler parfaitement ses expressions. Mais sa nouvelle vie lui a forgé des nerfs plus sensibles. Elle parvient tout de même à répondre, la voix brisée par les sanglots :

\- Oui, Ani. C'est moi ...

Il la prend dans ses bras, et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sent vraiment heureuse.

 **oooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Débalançé**


	42. Débalançé

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Aujourd'hui, (encore) la tristesse !**

Réponse à Malia-teen :

La Saint Valentin c'est inspirant ;)

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Moi aussiiiiiii ! #kawaï

Réponse à flocon :

Ne t'inquiète pas, Bawan ne revient pas avant loooongtemps. Je comprends parfaitement que le concept pose problème, mais on ne la reverra plus qu'une seule fois, courage !

Réponse à Emilie :

J'ai laissé mon côté romantique s'exprimer ;)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 42 : Débalançé**

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Marchant aux côtés de Yoda dans les immenses couloirs du Temple, Obi-wan ne peut pas ignorer le profond sentiment de malaise qui lacère son coeur depuis qu'il a vaincu Grievious. Quelque chose n'est pas comme il devrait être, et il est sûr que c'est important

Le jedi interroge la Force, mais il ne trouve qu'un silence oppressant.

Et brusquement, la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

C'est l'heure de relâche des initiés. Normalement, le bfuit de leurs jeux devrait résonner dans tout le Temple. Mais pourtant, les jedi ne perçoivent rien.

Quand ils ouvrent la porte, l'horreur leur saute au visage.

 _Pourquoi eux, Anakin ?_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Rien de plus, rien de moins**


	43. Rien de plus, rien de moins

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Du mignon, parce qu'il en faut bien un peu !**

Réponse à Malia-teen :

Tristeeeeeeeeessse T-T. Et revoilà un pov Anakin. Juste parce que j'aime bien contredire les gens ;)

Réponse à Emilie :

Parce qu'Ani est méchant. Frappons-le.

Réponse à Isa'ralia Faradien : 

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir posté autant de reviews ;) et ensuite, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise !

Réponse à flocon : 

Le choc de sa vie. Pauvre Obi-wan ...

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 43 : Rien de plus, rien de moins**

Anakin, dans sa courte vie de petit garçon, avait remarqué une chose fort utile : certains adultes étaient incroyablement influençables.

Il suffisait de complimenter Maître Kay pour gagner quelques demi-points lors des évaluations. Maître Noo-Jan acceptait n'importe quel défi si on insinuait qu'il était peureux. Les exemples ne manquaient pas.

Même Obi-wan avait sa faiblesse.

\- Maître ? Je peux aller au centre nautique avec Avi ?

Sourire innoçent. Grand yeux pleins d'étoiles. Petite voix hésitante. Oui, c'était rien de moins que de la manipulation émotionnelle, mais Ani voulait vraiment y aller.

\- Bien sûr, Anakin.

Gagné.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Ce monde mauvais**


	44. Ce monde mauvais

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'ai enfin vu Deadpool, et pour la peine, voici un peu d'Anakin est mode dark. Profitez !**

Réponse à Emilie :

Si seulement ce petit chenapan avait mis ses talents de manipulateur au service d'une bonne cause ... on aurait évité beaucoup d'évenements tragiques.

Réponse à Malia-teen :

Anakin me manquait un peu, à moi aussi ... D'où ce drabble, d'ailleurs ;)

Réponse à flocon :

Obi-wan est une victime, c'est un fait établi !

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Je suis totalement d'accord ;)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 44 : Ce monde mauvais**

Autrefois, Anakin ne voyait dans les cinq tours du Temple jedi qu'une perfection immaculée. à travers ses yeux d'enfant, les jardins étaient des jungles impénétrables, les fontaines de gigantesques cascades, et les jedi de grands chevaliers qui faisaient régner la paix à travers la galaxie.

Maintenant, sa vision des choses a changé.

Le Temple n'est plus qu'un bâtiment prétencieux, symbole de l'arrogance des jedi. Il n'y a plus ni jungles ni cascades, plus de preux chevaliers, non plus. Il n'y a entre ces tours blanches que des mensonges enrobés de principes stupides. Les jedi ont été grands, mais les jedi se sont perdu en chemin. Le conseil n'est qu'un amas de manipulateurs sans scrupules qui mène le monde à la baguette.

Anakin veut changer cela. Il veut un nouveau monde, plus beau, plus grand, où aimer Obi-wan ne serait pas interdit.

Il veut détruire ce monde mauvais, et pour ça il est prêt à tout.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Mes pas sont fautifs**


	45. Mes pas sont fautifs

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un drabble qui vous fera certainement plaisir ;)**

Réponse à flocon :

Nous sommes bien d'accord ;)

Réponse à Emilie :

Ani est une tête de pioche. Armé de bonnes intentions, certes, mais une tête de pioche quand même

Réponse à Malia-teen :

Au fond, Ani est toujours resté un grand idéaliste. Pour le meilleur ... et pour le pire

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, comme on dit ...

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 45 : Mes pas sont fautifs**

Ce qu'il fait est mal. C'est même probablement la pire chose qu'il ait jamais osé faire.

Obi-wan savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Anakin boire autant. Et lui non plus n'aurait pas dû. Mais les faits sint là : ils sont tous les deux aussi ivres que des Mandaloriens le jour de leur fête nationale. Pas que ça ne leur soit jamais arrivé auparavant, mais cette fois-ci, il y a comme un léger _problème_.

À savoir : Anakin et lui sont proches, trop proches, et leurs lèvres sont scellées en un baiser langoureux.

Par la Force, comment est-ce arrivé ?

Il devrait repousser son ancien padawan. Il devrait mais c'est trop bon, trop inespéré, et l'alcool lui donne une magnifique excuse.

En cet instant, il n'y a qu'Ani qui compte.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Penché sur ma vie**


	46. Penché sur ma vie

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas posté ... honte à moi (se recroqueville en position foetale)**

Réponse à Emilie :

Effectivement, il leur faut des circonstances exceptionnelles pour passer à l'acte, ces deux crétins ... on est pas sortis de l'auberge ...

Réponse au Poussin Fou :

Je danse avec toi de tout coeur, et les Mandaloriens te font coucou !

Réponse à flocon :

J'aime beaucoup tes expressions ;) et oui, nos jedi préférés sont bêtes. Mais on les aime quand même.

Réponse à Malia-teen :

Ils s' aiment, ces imbéciles ;) et comme tu l'as dit c'est aussi la faute d'Anakin. Donc Obi-wan peut arrêter de culpabiliser.

Réponse à EinalemButler :

Vu mon rythme actuel de parution, je suis mal placée pour te reprocher de ne pas assez reviewer ;) merci de l'avoir fait pour fêter le premier baiser d'Ani et Obi !

 **oooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 46 : Penché sur ma vie**

Plusieurs fois, Obi-wan a envisagé de quitter l'ordre jedi.

Après la mort de Qui-gon, d'abord. Parce que ça faisait trop mal de revoir chaque jour ces couloirs dans lesquels ils avaient marché, ces bancs sur lesquels ils avaient discuté, tous ces lieux où ils avaient vécu. Mais il était resté, parce que son Maître lui avait fait promettre de s' occuper d'Anakin.

Quand il s'était rendu compte de l'étendue de ses sentiments pour son padawan, ensuite. Il s' était senti traître, parjure envers le Code, et n'avait eu qu'une seule envie : s'éloigner. Mais là encore, le sourire d'Ani l'avait retenu.

Et enfin, Mustafar, les larmes et le sang, la douleur, la lave, Anakin qui souffrait par sa faute, par la faute du Code ...

Obi-wan sut, à cet instant, qu'il aurait dû partir tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prochain thème : Les petites pièces qui font un tout**


	47. Chapter 47

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Désolée pour cette longue absence, mais je dois vous avouer que je m'étais un peu lassée du fandom Star Wars. Cependant, je me sentais mal de laisser ce recueil inachevé, et j'ai décidé de vous poster les derniers drabbles. Merci pour vos reviews adorables, et encore pardon pour ce long délai ...**

 **Quelques spoils sur Star Wars VII, attention.**

 **ooooooo** **oooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thème 47 : Les petites choses qui font un tout**

Parfois, dans sa petite maison de Tatooine, Obi-wan se laissait aller à la réflexion.

Et rien n'était pire, dans ces moments-là, que de se rendre compte d'à quel point Anakin avait laissé des indices de son passage du côté obscur. Des regards. Des gestes étranges. Des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé échapper s'il ne s'était pas mis à douter du bien-fondé de l'Ordre. Des silences, aussi. Le petit Ani qui racontait tout à son Maître s'était définitivement effacé, remplacé par un jeune homme aux secrets lourds comme des planètes : Padmé et les enfants n'en étaient que trois parmi tant d'autres.

Ces petites choses, Obi-wan aurait dû savoir à quoi elles menaient. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et Ani, son cher et tendre Ani, s'était noyé seul dans les ténèbres.

Il aurait dû comprendre. Il aurait tellement dû ...

 **Thème 48 : Le bon côté des choses**

« Allez, Maître. Ne faites pas cette tête ... »

« Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de la situation, Anakin. Nous nous sommes crashés sur une planète marécageuse dont la population est entièrement constituée de moustiques, sans moyens de communication, sans eau et sans nourriture, tout ça parce que tu as estimé qu'envoyer un simple appel au secours serait un perte de temps que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre ! »

« Avouez quand même qu'on a écrasé ces Séparatistes ! »

« Là n'est pas la question ! J'espère que tu as des idées en réseve, parce que je refuse de passer le restant de mes jours dans un marais ! »

« ... Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'on s'en est sortis, non ? »

 _Ce foutu gamin serait capable de donner des cheveux blancs à Mace Windu._

 **Thème 49 : Jour de chance**

Anakin pouvait se vanter d'être né sous une bonne étoile.

Il était le jedi le plus puissant depuis des siècles : l'Elu qui rétablirait l'équilibre dans la Force. Les Maîtres se répandaient d'éloges à son sujet, il était respecté par les apprentis, et tous lui promettaient un destin extraordinaire, y compris le Chancelier Palpatine.

Il avait épousé une femme magnifique, belle, intelligente, dont il attendait deux enfants tout aussi parfaits. Depuis des années il cachait sa liaison avec Padmé, sans que rien ne vienne gâcher leur bonheur. Dans quelques mois, il aurait une famille, une vraie, et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Alors pourquoi, quand il laissait son regard dériver en direction d'Obi-wan, pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que quelque chose manquait ?

 **Thème 50** **: Tout ce qui restera derrière**

C'est fini, pense Anorin. La page est tournée, le livre fermé, et le monde continue sa route.

Dans sa maison de Mos Esley, étendu aux côtés de Bawan, le vieil homme voit s'achever cette longue parenthèse accordée par la Force. Des années de bonheur tranquille, loin des guerres et de la politique, avec l'amour de sa vie près de lui. Aurait-il pû rêver mieux ?

Il a vu le monde se rétablir des dommages causés par l'Empire, oublier petit à petit le monstre que fut Vador. Il a senti la Force chanter sa rennaissance, portée par une jeune fille du nom de Rey. Il a vu Luke tomber puis se relever, Leia garder la tête haute et sêcher ses larmes, Han mourir pour avoir cru en la rédemption, et Ben invoquer de vieux démons sans savoir où cela le mènerait.

Anorin a vu tout cela. Mais ce n'est plus de son ressort d'intervenir.

Il serre contre lui le corps de Bawan, laissant échapper une vieille larme échappée d'un autre temps. La Force, toute magnanime qu'elle soit, les rappelle à elle. Embrassant une dernière fois le front de sa femme, et murmure :

« Ca a été la plus belle des vies. »

 _Je t'aime._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Et voilà. Ce recueil est maintenant officiellement terminé. Exprimez-vous dans les reviews !**


End file.
